31 cm, mogno, corda de coração de dragão, farfalha
by MandyXD
Summary: 31 cm, mogno, corda de coração de dragão, farfalhante. Era tudo o que Bellatrix queria naquela tarde quente de verão. Participante do Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Verão. Tema: COBIÇA


**Cobiça - Bellatrix Black - 31 cm, mogno, corda de coração de dragão, farfalhante**

O calor pingava do sol brilhante. Pingava, se espalhava no ar e escorria até o gramado seco e morto. Os pés pequenos, calçados num sapato gracioso, faziam a grama gemer de dor. Podia ouvir gritos secos à medida que andava sobre as folhinhas e as reduzia a pó. E o som era bom.

Um rastro de suor descia do seu pescoço até as costas, se perdendo no vestido que pinicava. Ela detestava o vestido e detestava o calor. Quando finalmente entrou na casa, esperava que a sombra lhe oferecesse um abrigo frio, mas não. Um bafo quente recém saído da cozinha a aqueceu ainda mais.

Entrou batendo os pés no assoalho de madeira e resmungando. O verão era a pior estação para ela. Por que ela tinha que ir para a casa de veraneio, por que fazia um calor insuportável e sem necessidade e esse verão em especial era o verão em que ela ia reconhecer seu pretendente. Ela já o conhecia mais do que gostaria, mas, uma maldita tradição dos Black consistia em reconhecer seu pretendente. Era como aceitá-lo como futuro noivo.

Seu nome era Rodolphus e era um garoto irritante. Devia ter uns quatorze anos, mas Bellatrix, com metade da idade dele, era bem mais séria e responsável. Uma de suas distrações preferidas era torturar animais. Gatos, cachorros, pelúcios e, da última vez veio se gabar para a garota dizendo que fez experimentos com um filhote de trestálios.

Bella não mostrava quase nenhum interesse em suas conversas. Até por que o garoto parecia ser bem mentiroso. A única coisa que gostaria de saber realmente, era como ele se sentia fazendo isso. Devia ser exultante. Uma ótima maneira de demonstrar poder.

-Senhorita Bella, os senhores Lestrange chegaram – disse Bink, uma das elfas-domésticas.

-Diga à mamãe que não vou descer.

-Mas senhorita, se a senhorita não descer Bink vai... Bink vai... – falou começando a chorar.

-Não me importo. Não quero descer!

Minutos depois a elfa surgiu novamente, só que estava acompanhada da Sra. Black.

-Bellatrix, desça imediatamente! – urrou Druella furiosamente – E você, sua elfa imprestável, – gritou batendo na cabecinha de Bink – vá para a cozinha e trate de me obedecer quando eu mandar! Não falei que queria Bellatrix lá embaixo?

-Desculpe Bink, Sra. Black...

-Cale a boca! E eu já não mandei descer?! Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui? E você Bellatrix?!

-Já estou indo, _mamãe _– disse a garota irritada.

Desceram as escadas com Druella dizendo a Bellatrix o que não fazer. Nada de colocar fogo nos cadarços de Rodolphus ou de ajudá-lo a enfeitiçar o chá. Nada de sair no meio da refeição ou de limpar as mãos na mesa. Nada de caretas e de respostas mal-criadas. Ou seja, não lhe sobrava muitas opções de diversão.

-Bem, aqui está ela.

-Oi, Bella. Como vai? – perguntou Rodolphus rindo debochadamente.

-É Bellatrix para você – falou ajeitando as presilhas nos cabelos.

-Bem, vamos nos sentar? – sugeriu Druella indicando a mesa – Este verão está terrível, não?

-E como está, acredita que... – disse a Sra. Lestrange, mas essas foram as últimas palavras que Bellatrix realmente ouviu.

Ela fitava Rodolphus enquanto se desligava da conversa. O menino girava a varinha entre os dedos. O maldito sabia que uma das maiores ambições de Bellatrix era poder finalmente ter uma varinha. E ele, ao invés de aproveitar a sua, simplesmente a rodava nos dedos enquanto sorria daquele jeito irritante e debochado.

O calor cansava as vistas da garota. O chá quente ressecava mais ainda a garganta. E quando chegava no estômago o chá derretia tudo lá dentro. Uma fina linha de suor escorria da costeleta rala de Rodolphus, mas ele continuava a girar a varinha. Girar e por vezes encher torradas de geléia. Então, depois de umas três sessões dessas – girar e comer torradas, girar e comer torradas – sua varinha de madeira escura estava suja de geléia de damasco e de suor. Bellatrix olhava com asco a cena. Mas ainda havia um quê de cobiça.

Ela tentava, sem sucesso, se concentrar em algo que não a varinha. Havia o calor, por que não reclamar dele ao invés de olhar pra estúpida varinha do estúpido Rodolphus?

Imaginava-se empunhando uma daquelas. Imaginava-se lançando um feitiço silenciador contra Andie enquanto a garota chorava sem fazer barulho. Sua boca se mexia pateticamente e ela apertava a garganta atrás da voz. Tentou gritar mas não saiu nada. Bella riu, um riso sinistro e divertido...

-O que acha de darmos uma volta no jardim, Bella? – perguntou Rodolphus a assustando.

-O que está querendo aprontar dessa vez, Rodolphus?

-Nada, é só que...

-Ande, Bellatrix – disse a Sra. Black bebendo um pouco do chá. – Seja gentil e o acompanhe. Então, Clarisse, continue.

Passaram pelo corredor cheio de quadros antigos e abafado. Cheirava a canela. O calor descia do teto e grudava na parede. Rodolphus parou no aparador no canto da sala, derramou licor num copo e bebeu de um gole só. Sua garganta pulsou em reclamação.

-Que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Bellatrix, seus olhos brilhavam com a idéia que de súbito brotou em sua cabeça.

-Bebendo esse licor aguado da sua casa – ele disse limpando uma gota que escoria do canto da boca. – Se fosse um pouco maiorzinha eu poderia lhe servir um gole.

-Eu não quero. Aposto que fica mais idiota quando bebe.

-Ora, cale a boca. Ou lhe lanço um feitiço – disse o garoto levantando a varinha para que Bellatrix pudesse ver.

-"Cale a boca ou lhe lanço um feitiço" – repetiu num tom zombeteiro.

-Está duvidando?

-Vou contar – ela disse enrolando o cabelo negro.

-Não vão acreditar em...

-Vão sim – Bella sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – Sua mãe com certeza acreditaria em mim.

A menina piscou os olhos e os cílios negros se moveram graciosamente. Parecia inocente, se não olhassem para sua boca desenhando um sorriso intimidante. Rodolphus tirou um lenço de seda e secou o suor da testa. Evitou olhar para a boca dela. Era uma criança, só isso. Bella continuou sorrindo.

-Se você me emprestar sua varinha...

-Nem pensar! – falou a seguindo.

Chegaram no jardim seco e o sol esquentava as cabeças das crianças.

-Pense bem, se me ensinar algum feitiço, eu vou ficar lhe devendo um favor.

Rodolphus olhou pensativo pra os gerânios secos ao redor da casa. As flores mortas combinavam com o casarão. Ele era imponente e escuro. Tinha amplas janelas de madeira e cheirava a canela e umidade. O caminho de pedras do começo da propriedade até o casarão era largo e ladeado de um extenso gramado. Ele detestava visitar aquela casa.

O vestido azul de Bella brilhava ao sol. Chegava a doer os olhos. Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e ela sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos. Faltava um na parte de baixo. Ela piscou mais uma vez os cílios grandes antes de Rodolphus finalmente responder.

-Certo, eu só vou lhe ensinar _um feitiço_ e quando eu pedir minha varinha de volta quero ela na minha mão.

-Claro – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando.

-E olha, talvez não dê certo por que a varinha é quem...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Blá blá blá... Vamos, me ensine! – disse arrancando a varinha da mão dele e apontando ameaçadoramente.

-Me devolva para eu mostrar o movimento.

Não devolveu. Ela sentia a textura da madeira quente na sua mão. Sentia um pouco da geléia grudar seus dedos no cabo e uma leve pulsação na mão. Apertava com força a varinha, até as pontas dos dedos ficarem brancas. Uma cócega quente na mão. Mais quente do que tudo naquele dia. Era mais forte. Era poderosa. Se soubesse, poderia matar Rodolphus com aquele pedaço de madeira. _Se._

-Aqui. Mas não vá me trapacear – falou Bella erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Mas onde podemos treinar?

-É uma pena Andrômeda não estar aqui... – disse Bellatrix percorrendo o grande campo aberto com os olhos. – Vamos pegar aquele latão de lixo. Provavelmente dá na mesma.

-Acho que o latão vai demorar mais para cair – disse Rodolphus.

Os dois se olharam antes de sorrirem com cumplicidade. Arrastaram o latão de lixo até o gramado abandonado e Rodolphus mostrou como era.

-... e é só dizer _estupefaça_.

-Então me dê a varinha! – falou a garota impaciente.

-Calma, Bellinha. Eu poderia fazer você correr um pouco...

-E eu poderia correr um pouco até a mansão e ter uma conversa com a Sra. Lestrange.

Ela pegou a varinha novamente enquanto Rodolphus se recostava na única árvore próxima.

-Vai ficar aí me olhando mesmo?

-Na falta de algo interessante... – ele disse dando de ombros.

Bella girou o punho como ele disse para fazer e tentou umas dez vezes até fazer o latão balançar. Estava quase pensando em desistir. _"A varinha desse idiota está estragada! Ou então ele está me enrolando e talvez esse feitiço não exista."_

-Está indo bem, Bellinha! – disse irônico.

-Cale a boca! E espero que esse feitiço exista mesmo...

-Claro que existe – ele falou se enxugando de novo. – Quer que eu demonstre em você?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, franziu a sobrancelha e lambeu os lábios secos. Apertou o cabo da varinha e disse com vigor:

-Estupefaça!

O latão de lixo suspendeu-se lentamente no ar antes de cair espalhando todo o seu conteúdo. Bellatrix sorriu e até pularia sobre a grama seca – até ela ficar rouca de tanto gritar – se Rodolphus não estivesse lá. Ele bateu palmas silenciosas e se levantou.

-Ótimo, agora me devolva.

-Espera.

-O que?

-Deixa eu... – ela disse, logo saindo correndo.

-Bellatrix, me devolve essa porcaria!

Os cabelos pretos e longos dela balançavam atrás do seu corpo magro. O vestido pesado brilhava ao sol e os sapatos torturavam a grama. Ela parou na varanda do casarão, havia folhas secas na barra do vestido e as bochechas estavam coradas. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto de criança e quando ouviu o farfalhar de Rodolphus se aproximando virou.

-Porcaria, é? – perguntou antes de estender a varinha.

Lançou-lhe um feitiço certeiro. O garoto caiu de costas no chão seco e pareceu ficar sem ar. Houve um baque surdo quando ele caiu, e Bellatrix achou que tinha o machucado, mas não. O infeliz se levantou arrumando o cabelo à escovinha e cerrando os punhos. A garota correu para dentro da casa em direção à cozinha. A mãe e a futura sogra a olharam espantadas.

-O que houve? – perguntou a mãe.

-Rodolphus... – disse tentando recuperar o ar.

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou Clarisse Lestrange.

Rodolphus parou junto à mesa também, respirando pesado. Bellatrix sorriu perigosamente para ele.

-Não acreditem em nada do que ela disse, eu sou a vítima!

-Diga logo, Bellatrix – pediu a sogra.

-Eu... vi Rodolphus bebendo um gole de... licor e ele me ameaçou... e...

-Rodolphus Lestrange! O que eu te disse sobre beber?

-Mas se não beber vou morrer desidratado, mãe! – disse o garroto com seu ar debochado.

-Bom, Druella, então acho melhor Rodolphus e eu irmos embora. Preciso ter uma conversa com esse rapazinho.

-Ora, Clarisse, mas Rodolphus já é quase um homem. Não quer que seu filho vire um maricas, não é?

-Claro que não – disse alarmada. – Afinal esses dois ainda irão se entender até o noivado – finalizou Clarisse dando um tapa carinhoso na clavícula de Bella.

-Ah, o champanha! Bink! BINK! Traga o champanha.

-Sim, senhora.

Druella Black distribuiu a bebida em quatro taças e sorriu por trás da sua. Bella pegou a taça com cuidado. Era a primeira vez que a mãe a deixaria tomar álcool afora o vinho do jantar. Todos ergueram suas taças e Clarisse Lestrange disse:

-Ao Rodolphus e à Bellatrix!

-Ao Rodolphus e à Bellatrix! – repetiu Druella batendo sua taça nas outras.

O garoto virou a sua de uma vez na boca. As duas senhoras bebericaram as suas e sorriram. Bellatrix cheirou a sua antes de levar aos lábios. A taça fria era confortante. O gosto efervescente e doce atiçou sua língua. Ela deixou a bebida inundar a boca e depois engoliu. As bolhas geladas pinicaram sua garganta e ela provou mais. A partir desse dia champanha se tornou sua bebida preferida.

Os Lestrange se despediram e ela entregou a varinha a Rodolphus por baixo dos panos.

Bella nunca se esqueceria desse dia. Não era uma lembrança feliz, por isso nem Azkabam a apagou. Era só um reconhecimento. Era só seu primeiro feitiço, seu primeiro gole de champanha, seu primeiro sorriso cúmplice com Rodolphus.

Era um dia quente de verão. Um simples dia de verão.


End file.
